1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-145116 describes an imaging apparatus having an imaging optical system and an image capturing unit, wherein the imaging optical system images by leading light reflected from an object to which illuminating light is irradiated, and the image capturing unit captures the light thus imaged. With such an imaging apparatus, there are cases in which the intensity of reflected light incident on the image capturing unit temporally varies even if the reflected light occurs from the same object. In such cases, the precision of the object images captured by the image capturing unit becomes degraded. Also, the precision in the contrast between an object image A obtained at a certain time and an object image B obtained at another time is degraded.